Full moon on Paris
by CatMess
Summary: ¿Eres un lobo y te comportas como un sumiso perro con ella? ¿Deseas ser su hombre? Cambiaste, hombre lobo, pero existe algo que sigue siendo igual, en luna llena no puedes controlarte. Two Shot, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:**_

 _¿Eres un lobo y te comportas como un sumiso perro con ella? ¿Deseas ser su hombre? Cambiaste, hombre lobo, pero existe algo que sigue siendo igual, en luna llena no puedes controlarte._

 **Notas:**

 **Universo Alterno**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes del Anime NARUTO le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OoC, un poco, supongo.**

 **M por Lemon, Lime.**

 _ **Ésta es una pequeña historia que salió simplemente de mi, lo hago por pura diversión, espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Full moon on Paris**

 **Luna llena sobre París**

La luna llena está sobre París. El hombre lobo está en París. Eso es lo que dice toda la gente. Esta noticia es un llamado de atención a toda la gente de Europa, pensaban, luego de tanto tiempo, que finalmente el lobo se había extinguido. Pero se volvía a escuchar de él. Un animal que atacaba a las personas. Pocos habían sobrevivido afirmando así, efectivamente, de que lo que los había atacado era un lobo, un hombre lobo.

Todo desafiaba la realidad. Hace tiempo atrás, las historias no eran nada más que mitos y chismes que atemorizaban a la gente. Pero es el siglo XXI, para muchos, las cuestiones de poder han cambiado, ya no existe el miedo infundado, solo existe lo que tú crees.

Pese a que era un simple rumor, la realidad se escondía muy en el fondo de la palabra de la gente. El despiadado hombre lobo estaba acechando esta misma noche a la gente de París. Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando en cuatro patas en las más recónditas calles, en las más oscuras, en las más inhabitadas de la llamada _ciudad del amor_.

Él está observando la luna que se muestra hostil desde un callejón solamente iluminado por el astro que lo pone demente, que lo hace aullar profunda e intensamente. Luego, para profesar su dominio gruñe. Siente que la luna es y será siempre su adversario.

No es común que no sienta su entorno, él está siempre en vigilia, alerta y a la acechanza, pero se ha acercado alguien sin que él lo note. Su instinto manifiesta inmediatamente peligro, enseña sus dientes, arruga su nariz y suelta más gruñidos para aterrorizar a la persona que osa acompañarlo. Siempre funciona. Pero esta vez no. Una muchacha se acerca y lo mira con mucha curiosidad. También existe un plan b: atacar.

—¡Woah! —exclama ella —Eres… Hermoso —susurra llena de admiración, éxtasis y embeleso. Nunca había esperado tener al lobo frente a ella, nunca había esperado que fuera tan bello, tan imponente. Ella simplemente estaba clavada ahí, admirando a un perro negro y enorme que no se muestra para nada amistoso, pero le parece increíble ver de cerca su mandíbula de donde nacen dientes filudos y blancos, hay saliva entre ellos, pero no le da asco, le da curiosidad, piensa que es un gran espectáculo, misterioso, digno de mirar.

La curiosidad envuelve al animal también. Tiene mucho deseo de saber qué pasa con la muchacha. No existe una explicación inmediata para el deseo de conocer a la joven de ojos verdes claros.

 _¿Qué está mal con ésta mujer? ¿Por qué no está llorando ya?_

Le interesa no hacerle daño, le interesa dejarla viva, sólo por curiosidad.

—Hola —murmura ella de nuevo, tiene una amable sonrisa en su boca. Una sonrisa que hace que desee dejar de gruñir, dejar de asustarla, dejar de querer alejarla.

La luna llena lo vuelve loco, lo vuelve lobo. Y sin embargo, aquí con ella, se transforma en una persona. No sabe cómo, normalmente en luna llena no tiene la fuerza para convertirse en un humano, simplemente no puede, le parecía imposible. Pero ahora lo imposible se convierte en algo posible.

Ahora que es un hombre se siente diferente, piensa diferente, tiene sed de algo, desea algo diferente. Desea algo que nunca ha querido, algo que siempre era capaz de controlar. Existe algo que sigue siendo igual. En luna llena no puede controlarse.

—¿Puedes hablar? —dice ella con un algo más de seguridad, en el fondo pudo haber estado asustada, pero ahora que tenía a algo más normal en frente, sus miedos se habían disipado. El hombre lobo está en París. Está en frente de ella. Es maravilloso, piensa. Como lobo es hermoso, como humano lo es más.

El hombre lobo, en efecto, era lo más increíble que había visto en sus veintitrés años de vida, los primeros cinco, que no recordaba, no contaban, pero aún así. El hombre desnudo frente a ella no deja de causarle asombro, es simplemente perfecto, físicamente lo es. Sus pelos se han ido, solo los tiene en los lugares correctos, su fuerza es reflejada claramente en cada uno de sus músculos, en cada uno, en su cuello, en sus brazos, en su torso, abdomen, caderas y piernas. Su rostro es guapo, para su sorpresa es delicado, nariz fina, casi respingada, sus cejas enmarcan perfectamente su ojos negros que lanzan una mirada bruna letal y su boca es simplemente, apetecible. Es alto, tremendamente imponente. Ella no es baja, mide un metro setenta, pero frente al majestuoso hombre se siente un poco baja, un poco insignificante.

La mirada del hombre lobo ha cambiado, ya no es dura, asesina o cruel. Se ha suavizado un poco pero sigue mirando fijamente a la joven. Después de no obtener respuesta, la muchacha se siente acorralada. El hombre lobo la mira como si aún quisiera comérsela. Ella conoce la mirada, ella no es literalmente la cena del lobo, es otra cosa.

—¿Me entiendes? —intenta otra vez ella.

—Sí —responde él finalmente. Su tono es grueso, vibrante y masculino. Su voz termina de desarmarla. Lo desea. ¿No es incorrecto desearlo?

Las nubes en el cielo se mueven, dejan una vista más clara de la luna, una maravillosa vista. El hombre lobo la observa de inmediato, a la luna. Espera que ésta lo vuelva animal, que, aunque no esté en desacuerdo, que le despoje y que le haga olvidar el deseo que le produce la mujer. La mira fijamente, pero no siente nada, no siente cierto descontrol, no siente la agitación ni la furia de convertirse en un lobo. Nada sucede. Nada vuelve a cambiar. Sigue siendo un humano.

Entonces vuelve a mirar a la muchacha que está contemplando la luna al igual que lo había estado haciendo él.

—¿Te gusta, no?

El asiente, pero en realidad no sabe si le gusta o no, cuando la mira solo lo hace por instinto, es como si ella lo llamara, ella solo despierta lo primitivo de él. En cambio la muchacha despierta algo diferente, no reconoce si es paz, pero si reconoce que desea estar más cerca de ella. Y así lo hace, la abraza en apenas un paso.

Ella pega un sobresalto, su corazón se acelera. Él está aferrándosele, con sus brazos cruzados en la espalda de ella, casi la asfixia, está encorvado, con su rostro entre el cuello de ella. Huele su aroma, su cabello, el abrigo blanco que lleva puesto. La joven siente la nariz helada del hombre en su oreja, siente luego sus labios entreabiertos en su mandíbula, no es un beso, es una inspección. Asimismo nota emoción en el sexo masculino, la sorprende, pero de buena manera.

La muchacha siente éxtasis, presiente que el hombre lobo quiere consumarla, o al menos eso quiere ella. El cuerpo de él está caliente, en llamas, quiere fundirse en él como un metal. Su cuerpo siente una atracción inigualable hacia el de él, quiere tocarle, pero no puede evitar tener cierto recelo. Aún teme por su vida.

El aliento tibio del hombre choca en su propia boca cuando se separa un poco para quedar los centímetros suficientes cerca de su cara para poder observarla, junta su nariz a la de ella, justo como un beso esquimal.

Aquel gesto le parece lo más tierno. Y lo tierno siempre le ha parecido lo más sexy. Su centro de placer está cosquilleando, humedeciéndose, no se reprime, de todos modos, tiene a un sensual hombre desnudo abrazándola. El hombre lobo no es tan bueno comunicándose así que aún presenta dudas acerca de ese abrazo.

 _¿Qué quiere conmigo?_

 _¿Es solo curiosidad?_

 _¿Una inspección?_

 _¿Me deseas, hombre lobo?_

El animal y su buena visión observan en la oscuridad, las nubes ruedan, pasan y la luna vuelve a alumbrar el callejón, en realidad alumbra a la joven. Él la observa, los ojos verdes, muy claros, brillan como la luz misma. Eso le fascina, le gusta como ella lo está mirando ahora. Él se da cuenta, de que también lo desea.

—¿Qué harás conmigo? —se atreve finalmente ella a preguntarle.

Siendo lobo deseaba ser su cachorrito, siendo humano deseaba ser su hombre. Eso deseaba.

—Haré lo que quieras —responde él, está comportándose como un fiel, sumiso y adorable perrito.

 _¡Whoah! Tengo al hombre lobo en mis manos_

La reciente declaración la satisface, demasiado, entonces lo primero que se lo ocurre es darle un beso al hombre. Coloca su brazos donde puede agarrarlo, en su cintura y acerca su boca a la de él. En realidad realiza algo de esfuerzo para alcanzarlo. Separa apenas sus labios y él la imita, entonces se unen, y aunque es algo torpe, la sensación es placentera, especialmente cuando a él se le ocurre, acertadamente, sacar su lengua y pasarla por los labios de ella.

—¿Has he-cho esto an-tes? —logra decir ella. La respuesta de él es un movimiento negativo de cabeza. La libido de la muchacha se dispara a mil. Su corazón se enciende, sus fibras nerviosas también lo hacen. Allí en el callejón, lo único que quiere hacer es follar al hombre lobo.

El beso continua caliente, el hombre aprende rápido, siente que debe tocarla, es más una necesidad, así que lo hace. Con un brazo sigue abrazándola, lo mantiene en la espalda de ella, no quiere dejarla ir, pero la otra decide que debe tantear por toda la silueta de la chica. Cuando llega a los glúteos lo único que siente que debe hacer es apretarse con ella en esa zona, siente desesperadamente que sus caderas deben estar muy juntas.

La mujer suspira con deleite. Quiere, entonces, sentir al hombre en toda su piel. Nunca creyó estar lo suficientemente caliente como para tener sexo en un callejón. Para su suerte, el callejón es oscuro y no asa ni un alma por allí. Aprovecha un instante en el que el hombre lobo está relajado, distraído, o muy ocupado con su trasero e intenta alejarse.

—Es solo un momento —habla ella cuando el gruñe y opone resistencia a que se separen.

—Es necesario —habla de nuevo cuando el no termina de soltarla, desconfiado con el gesto. Cuando finalmente se libra de él, se despoja de su _blue jean_ y hace que él se siente en el suelo. La idea al principio había sido solo mover un poco su ropa interior pero al ver sentado ahí, a un hombre con el gesto más curioso y hambriento decide quitarse también el abrigo holgado y le muestra su cuerpo sólo con el fino encaje de ropa interior. Sus ojos negros la miran de pies a cabeza, sus pupilas, que aún cuando sus ojos lucen tan negros, pueden distinguirse, se dilatan. Su boca se separa cuando levanta la mirada y conecta sus ojos con los de ella. El lobo siente mucho deseo por ella, le gusta el cuerpo de ella, blanco, rosado, liso y con curvas, lo excitan. Es instinto, no sabe por qué siente cosquilleos en cierta zona, la siente dura. Le gusta la sensación.

Ella se acerca y se sienta encima de él, a horcajadas, sus piernas encajadas en su cintura. Sus intimidades ajustadas como dos piezas que deben estar juntas.

—Como eres un grandulón, lo mejor es que esté arriba ¿no? —razonó ella mientras él se encontraba perdido viendo sus pelvis unidas.

En un movimiento brusco y fuerte, él rompe la pequeña ropa interior de ella. Ella da un respingo ante la acción. El tipo tiene curiosidad, observa sus diferencias, gruñe. Esa rudeza la excita más. No, se equivoca, lo que la excita más es sentirlo finalmente. Sentir su miembro erecto entre sus íntimos labios. Todo fue más rápido a continuación, el se dejó hacer, ella guió la arremetida, él solo sintió.

La muchacha percibe cierto dolor entre sus piernas, no puede acostumbrarse rápido al miembro masculino del hombre, pero lo trata, trata de moverse y enseñarle lo bien que se siente la fricción en esa zona. Ella empieza a moverse un poco, empuja hacia delante, un poco hacia atrás, de nuevo adelante y de nuevo hacia atrás. El lobo la detiene bruscamente cuando cree que ella quiere salir.

—No te lo saques —menciona él apretando sus manos en la cadera femenina.

—Está bien, esto es así —dice ella —, muéveme así —lo anima ella. Con un gruñido el comprende y empieza a sentir lo que ella esperaba. El placer lo invade, le encanta la sensación, le gusta tanto que no quiere parar y solo siente que debe hacerlo más rápido, más fuerte.

Ella gime, la sacudida es buena, su intimidad tiene la máxima fricción y siente que se liberará en solo segundos. En cambio el hombre lobo quiere más y más cada vez.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —exclama ella abrazándole por el cuello y apoyándose en él. No le puede seguir el ritmo ya que el va más duro. Pero no se queja, todo es muy bueno igual.

Él está gruñendo, ella siente que él vibra, le encanta eso, también siente que bajo sus brazos le hinca algo. Es vello, nota entre las sacudidas.

—¡Sé suave lobo feroz! —expresa ella con una sonrisa. El vello no le asusta, la excita, pero hace una pequeña mención a un imperceptible dolor entre sus piernas solo por si acaso. El lobo hace ningún caso a eso. Se alegra de que no lo haya hecho de todos modos, porque tras esas fuertes y duras sacudidas ha podido llegar a dos orgasmos uno tras otro. El lobo también lo ha hecho y al fin se ha detenido. Sus cuerpos están sudados y pegajosos, desenredan sus brazos y aunque todavía están unidos abajo, se miran fijamente, topando sus frentes. Ella esta respirando con dificultad, él está fresco como una lechuga, solo que con pelos, quizás producto de la liberación, producto de la relajación y el descontrol.

No es completamente lobo, tiene barba, vello en el pecho, tiene en los brazos y piernas una tupida capa de vellos también. Eso no molesta a la chica, de alguna forma le encanta.

—Mi nombre es Sakura —murmura ella aún controlando su respiración. El lobo la contempla, la observa intensamente, sin perder la conexión de esos maravillosos ojos claros. Son tan claros como el agua de algún paraíso, le encanta, el ha pasado por muchos lugares, y tal vez podría compararlos con el mar, cuando cambia su brillante color.

—Soy Sasuke.

—Sasuke, bien —ella da un fuerte suspiro —Sasuke —menciona sonriéndole.

El gesto de la chica le gusta, le gusta que se muestre apacible con él. Ella le despierta sensaciones, empieza a creer que es algo parecido a los sentimientos. Algo de lo que siempre escucha hablar a los humanos cuando espía de vez en cuando.

 _Quiero protegerla_ dice su subconsciente. El reconocimiento hace que suelte gruñidos.

—¡Uf! ¡Me encanta eso que haces! —expresa ella con nuevo éxtasis.

—¿Lo que hago? —inquiere él curioso, todas sus palabras son como susurros neutros y algo serios. La pareja se mantiene abrazada y todavía conectada, a ninguno le parece molestar eso.

—Vibras, eso es… Muy caliente —responde ella dándole un beso. Esa acción maravilla al hombre lobo.

—Tiemblas, palpitas —dice Sakura entre lo que parecen besos, solo provoca el rozamiento de sus labios, solo lo provoca.

—Solo gruño —alcanza a decir Sasuke entre los breves acercamientos.

—Gruñe para mi entonces, Sasuke —dice ella.

El deseo no se va.

Se encuentra dolorida, sí, pero como siempre dicen, la noche es joven, y aún hay luna llena.

* * *

 _ **Y bien, qué te pareció?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero, disculparme por la demora del 2do capítulo, tuve varios problemas y complicaciones… Quiero también, más que nada, agradecer a todos los comentarios, favoritos, alertas y follows, saber que alguien me lee es alucinante, muchísimas gracias desde mi pantalla hacia la de ustedes!

 **Wolf man on Paris**

 **Hombre lobo en París**

Cada noche en París, hay alguien que se pregunta por qué no ha vuelto a ver al maldito hombre lobo. Ha vuelto, eso es lo que dice la gente. Desde los fatídicos rumores, hay una joven que no evita caminar solas por las noches, buscando el peligro, queriendo ser encontrada por el animal.

—No puedo permitir que vayas sola por ahí, hay mucho peligro por las noches.

—Está todo bien, Jean, soy cuidadosa —le responde Sakura a su compañero de trabajo, él insiste en acompañarla de regreso a su departamento. Sakura no cree que el camino oficina-departamento fuera peligroso, otras veces ha intentado unos mucho más oscuros. No quiere ningún tipo de ayuda, no la necesita, quiere encontrar al lobo sola, si no, él jamás se le acercaría de nuevo y necesita verlo. En cambio cree que el spray pimienta en su bolso es suficiente para cualquier acechador que no fuera su lobo.

—Solo permíteme cuidarte, iré de todos modos por ese camino, me desviaré pronto —insiste una vez más el alto y castaño muchacho.

Sakura duda.

—¿Bien? —habla de nuevo. El tipo llevaba mucha paciencia con ella.

—Bien —contesta ella al fin, medio rodando los ojos, medio agradecida por el gesto. Los pensamientos de una mujer son tan confusos.

—¿Por qué miras tanto hacia los lados, buscamos algo? —le pregunta su compañero Jean luego de unos silenciosos minutos caminando por viejos callejones. Esta chica escoge el camino más largo a su casa, Jean no lo entiende.

Sakura no puede evitar tener el sentimiento intenso hacia el lobo. No puede dejar de un momento a otro su fascinación, esta sería la última noche que buscaría lo que no se le había perdido.

—¿Tomamos mal el camino? —inquiere Jean buscando la atención de la chica, bufa viéndola distraída y decide mejor continuar el camino atento al frente. Caminan y pasan por muchas calles más, el tiempo ha pasado volando, quizás seis minutos ya.

—Oye… —dice una vez más, su tono de voz es un susurro asustadizo —Mejor tomemos la otra calle, hay un tipo siniestro viéndonos al final de ésta.

Ese adjetivo activa las alarmas en cabeza de Sakura, eran como _highlights_ en su cerebro, sin duda tenía algo que ver sobre quien buscaba.

—¿Qué? ¡Dónde! —exclama esperanzada, quería, más que todo que cuando alzara la mirada y ajustara su visión que lo que observara no sea un borracho, violador, desconocido, aunque aún llevaba consigo el potente _spray_ anti "cualquier violencia" por cualquier falsa alarma.

—Definitivamente deberíamos desviarnos —habla su acompañante, su cara estaba pálida.

—¡No! —se precipita ella a decir, o gritar. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora en estos momentos.

Al fin.

Cuando lo encuentra con la mirada su alma se fija en el suelo, su cuerpo ha hecho lo mismo, ya no camina vigorosamente, está clavada en el suelo, esperando como Sasuke mueve sus caderas mientras camina hacia ellos. Él viste un _blue jean_ , solo eso sobre sus lujuriosas caderas, un _look_ rasgado y sensualmente prometedor, al menos eso es lo que ella piensa, fascinada; quizás Jean, su compañero, no piensa lo mismo, su cara no muestra más que nervios y pánico.

—N-no no es una bu-buena idea enfren-tarlo —tartamudea él.

Ahora más de cerca aprecia el rostro del depredador. ¡Diablos! Su apariencia, su actitud es más animal que la última vez que lo vio. Sasuke tiene una fina capa de barba, vello en el pecho y una mirada muy salvaje proviniendo de sus ojos oscuros.

—¡Sasuke! —expresa ella alzando de más la voz, se le acerca estrepitosamente y se cuelga en su cuello como puede. Agradece que los tacones de oficina son muy altos y que la falda tubo sea larga, más bien sus piernas se lo agradecen.

—¿Lo conoces? —dice el único testigo del encuentro.

Sakura ha olvidado todo a su alrededor, el ambiente, el lugar, las circunstancias, y también ha olvidado a su asustado compañero.

La presencia de Sasuke es un poco difícil de explicar, su actitud, su vestimenta, su comportamiento. La esta abrazando igual y huele su cabello, entonces ella se da cuenta de que gruñe y la atención del hombre lobo no está totalmente en ella. Se aparta un poco y sigue la mirada nada amigable de Sasuke hacia Jean. La mirada es estrangulante, asesina.

Un animal de todos modos no puede evitar sus instintos, peor aún, uno de los más primitivos, los celos. Sakura percibe eso e intenta arreglarlo, no quiere violencia, no es necesario.

—Él solo me acompaña a mi departamento, ya sabes, por el peligro de la noche… Es un compañero de trabajo —explica ella, como si esas palabras fueran válidas para el hombre lobo, como si supiera la diferencia entre compañeros, amigos o amantes. Bueno, quizás lo sabe.

Sasuke todavía mantiene la postura recelosa, dispuesta a atacar. Sin ningún otro pensamiento, Sakura se cuelga una vez más en el cuello del licántropo, lo más cerca posible de su oído.

—Soy tuya —murmura. No es hasta decir esas dos significativas palabras que su cuerpo reacciona con la más pura pasión. Pasión que había tratado de apaciguar varios días atrás cuando quería olvidar el pequeño episodio lujurioso de su vida.

 _He cavado mi tumba_ piensa su mente caprichosa. _"Soy tuya"._ No son palabras para tranquilizar el momento, su corazón se hincha de un extraño y cálido sentimiento.

En el momento que Sasuke baja sus hombros en calma, dejando la rigidez siente que todo vale la pena, y los brazos masculinos nuevamente rodeándole le reafirman que él no solo sostiene su empinado cuerpo, si no algo más. Sasuke apoya su barbilla en el hombro derecho de ella, están unidos en el abrazo más tierno y reconfortante, al fin se tienen el uno al otro sin ninguna barrera, es como si mantuvieran una conversación privada en sus mentes, o en sus corazones.

Pero aún un castaño mira curioso el cuadro amoroso. ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo espeluznante?

—¿Ya no tienes barba? —susurra el tipo que se mantiene al margen de todo.

Eso significa un pequeño problema, la curiosidad de Jean no dejaría en paz a Sakura. Y Sasuke parece notarlo.

—Solo deja que se vaya —murmura Sakura en el oído del hombre lobo. Le siente gruñir, entonces deja ir a Sasuke de sus brazos, su cuerpo siente un incómodo y dependiente vacío. Nadie quiere sentirse incompleto, ni tener que depender de un sentimiento impredecible, pero para Sakura, si eso significaba encajarse con Sasuke, eso no importaba para nada.

—Jean —llama Sakura tomando distancia con Sasuke, la chica gira su cuerpo y se dirige a su compañero para darle una mirada tranquilizadora —A partir de aquí voy con él —dice en voz lo suficientemente alta y segura.

—¿Quién es él? —inquiere en voz baja Jean totalmente confuso y nervioso.

—Es mi novio —contesta Sakura con cierto recelo en su voz. Casi parece que Jean ha empezado a temblar, quizás no por el frío, quizás por el imponente individuo a unos metros frente a él.

—¿Por qué está medio desnudo? —habla curioso de nuevo Jean —Estoy seguro de que tenía barba antes…

Sakura sabe perfectamente que ocurre, pero realmente no tiene las respuestas en su boca, como su tía, ella no posee la habilidad de mentir a la velocidad de la luz, gran don. Solo le queda evitar la inquisición.

—Puedes irte —su tono de voz casi es mandón —, hablaremos mañana.

—¿Estás segura? —dice su compañero preocupado. Sakura se siente impaciente, es una de las pocas veces en las que no aprecia la preocupación e insistencia de otra persona, se encuentra ansiosa de estar a solas con su hombre lobo.

—Haré que se vaya —Sasuke habla con su profunda voz por primera vez y se dirige solo a Sakura.

Sakura asiente con algo de duda en su semblante. Lo ve acercarse a Jean y a éste retroceder intimidado. La espalda de Sasuke delante de ella cubre toda la escena, el lobo hace un movimiento, le da un empujón a Jean y éste da la vuelta dejándolos solos, se va como si nada. Bueno, eso pareció no dolerle a nadie ¿no?

Sasuke vuelve su atención a Sakura.

 _Al fin_ piensan ambos.

Una vez a solas, Sasuke prácticamente arde por devorar los labios femeninos de su acompañante, con una mirada Sakura asiente el permiso que él necesita y ambos se unen en un aparatoso beso. La escena es libídine. Sasuke ha comenzado a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha con sus manos grandes, se queda admirando un rato los glúteos de ella mientras entierra su rostro en el cuello femenino, se encuentra oliendo con vehemencia su esencia y a la vez posando sus labios entreabiertos con solo la intención de un mordisco, pero es solo eso, una intención.

—¿Dónde has estado? —susurra Sakura con éxtasis recorriendo su cuerpo. Sasuke gruñe en respuesta y niega con un movimiento en su cabeza, entonces deja lo que estaba haciendo alejándose de la clavícula de Sakura por un momento, busca su mirada verde agua y sonríe.

—Eres mía —dice con una profunda y caliente voz, ese tono la derrite, hace temblar sus piernas, y hace también que su vientre tenga cosquillas, un maravillosa espasmo en sus zonas bajas la recorre.

—Vamos a mi departamento, Sasuke —dice ella tomando el rostro del hombre lobo cuando intenta enterrarse de nuevo en su cuello. ¿A qué vendrá toda esa manía de esconder su rostro en su hombro? Esa es una buena pregunta.

Sasuke es brusco cuando se separa de ella y la mira confuso.

—Vamos y podremos hacer todo lo que hicimos aquella noche —explica ella conectando su mirada, trata de no sentirse avergonzada pero esa es la máxima insinuación de sexo que ha hecho en su vida, decirlo en voz alta hace que sus mejillas se calienten inesperadamente.

—¿Quieres? —inquiere ella aturdida luego de la pequeña pausa que se cierne sobre la escena oscura en el callejón. El desconcierto la envuelve pero se va tan rápido como vino cuando observa de pies a cabeza a Sasuke, hay un inconfundible bulto en el desgarrado jean de su amante.

—Claro que quieres —murmura ella casi riendo, sus dientes se forman en una linda y contagiosa sonrisa cuando encuentra los ojos de él que se encuentran más penetrantes que nunca.

Lo siguiente que sucede es que se encuentran encerrados en cuatro paredes llenas de intimidad, la suerte ha corrido a favor de la pareja al no encontrarse a nadie, ni un alma camino al departamento, oficiales de policía, portero, guardia, vecinos… nadie.

La agresividad, lo más primitivo de Sasuke se apodera de la situación, la linda y clásica ropa de oficina —y cara lencería además —de Sakura no es más que hilachas de tela sobre su propia alfombra color vino, el _jean_ rasgado del hombre es historia y un insaciable miembro salta a la vista también. Bueno, lo que más le atrajo del lobo a Sakura fue esa ferocidad que todos temían, y aquí la tiene de nuevo, una mirada sugerente y a la vez bestial la tiene con una dolorosa excitación, su palpitante centro clamaba una probada más de lo que ya había tenido una noche. Soñaba despierta con la sensación y la intensidad del hombre lobo, lo admitiría, se había masturbado incontrolablemente pensando en el asombroso espécimen que tenía enfrente de ella, acechándola. Tenerlo en su departamento es un sueño hecho realidad, piensa en nunca dejarlo ir, pero cambia de parecer observándolo fijamente, sus músculos se notan fortísimos. Sakura no se mueve, no toca el cuerpo del hombre, quiere conocer el ímpetu de Sasuke, sabe que puede soportarlo, entonces espera un movimiento. Con confianza y un mínimo de su fuerza, él la lleva en sus brazos para colocarla gentilmente sobre un sofá blanco en forma de L que se encuentra en su minimalista y moderno departamento.

—Hice un viaje investigativo —habla él arrodillándose a su lado, ella se encuentra acostada a lo largo del sofá mientras él habla a su lado.

—¿Sobre qué? —murmura ella acumulando fuerza en su abdomen para así levantarse y encarar a su hombre.

—Lo verás —responde él sujetando los hombros de Sakura postrándola de nuevo sobre su espalda, la de ella.

Sakura balbucea y empieza a gimotear debido a las recientes e íntimas caricias que recibe por parte de la boca de Sasuke. Sus filosos dientes le rozan el pezón de cada seno, su lengua lame las suaves y pálidas cimas de su cuerpo, baja por su esternón y no despega su boca hasta llegar a su ombligo, Sasuke alza su cabeza para mirar a la joven extasiada debajo de su anatomía. Sakura tiene sus piernas apretadas solo para encontrar algo de alivio para su excitación, el rostro femenino y su expresión es de lo más apasionante e interesante que pudo haber encontrado en toda su vida. Sakura nota que Sasuke se ha detenido y seguidamente abre sus expresivos ojos jade.

—Sabes que puedes… —dice ella emocionada y sin tener idea de cómo decir lo que piensa. ¿No puede ser tan vergonzoso enseñarle a alguien a hacer sexo oral? ¿o sí?

—Ir más abajo —habla Sakura una vez más, la sangre se sigue acumulando en su rostro.

—Te lo dije ya, lo verás —responde el hombre lobo con su profunda e intensa voz —, más bien, lo sentirás.

Tan rápido como esas palabras llegan a sus oídos, las afanosas manos de él actúan rápido y separan sus piernas bruscamente, ella siente el poder de la lengua masculina en su íntimo centro y eso es suficiente para que ella pierda sus mortales sentidos.

¿Viaje investigativo? ¿Dónde diablos aprendió esto?

No importa, no importa a quién preguntó, ni con quiénes practicó porque esta era jodidamente la mejor sensación del mundo. Sakura sintió nudos en su vientre, temblores también, signos de que un orgasmo rondaba en su libidinosa carne. Gime de placer y exclama alto muerta de pasión gracias a la liberación. Respira hondo y no termina de calmarse cuando se lanza sobre Sasuke, o bueno, es una intención de eso ya que la potencia de Sasuke la hace chocar o más bien rebotar, él es definitivamente quien tiene el control en la escena. El hombre la recuesta en el mueble y sobre ella empieza a empujar su gran anatomía. La unión es completa, la pareja vibra ante las miles de sensaciones que reciben sus cuerpos. A punto de llegar, tan cerca con acertados y rítmicos movimientos. Sakura cree que puede hacer esto siempre, como una maratón, nunca ha disfrutado tanto del sexo, es extraordinario, fuera de su órbita, fuera de lo que está acostumbrada a sentir, no podría dejar ir a Sasuke ni pensando un millón de veces sobre sus defectos y cierta peculiaridad. ¿Son compatibles, cierto? Si no, no estarían disfrutando tanto de ellos.

—Quédate con-migo — dice ella entre los jaloneos y gimoteos —No me dejes —pide con el último aliento que le queda, su culminación está cerca y para helar un poco su semblante existe una pausa que ruega sea causa del traqueteo.

Sasuke la sobresalta cuando mete su mano entre ellos y masturba su hinchado clítoris, entonces ella llega a la cúspide con placenteros espasmos, se encuentra cansada, extasiada y feliz, de pronto ha olvidado su proposición. Sasuke, luego de unos rápidos y furiosos meneos llega igualmente. Es abrupto, su nirvana es como la gloria y solo le queda gruñir y gemir. Sakura no ha sido la única que ha sentido a su corazón hincharse, Sasuke ha percibido un montón de sentimientos también, y no importa ya la diferencia entre ellos, él se decide por una cosa, y eso es Sakura.

—Me quedo —responde él gruñendo en el oído de ella. Un retumbe que cala los huesos de Sakura, ella sonríe feliz, él siente un tirón en sus labios, sus bocas se acoplan, sus manos se reconfortan en el cuerpo del otro, sus almas se prometen bienestar eterno.

 _FIN_

 _ **Y bien, me gustaría saber que te pareció ;)**_


End file.
